


Smile brighter than the stars

by PandyVolts



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Modern/Present Day, Pandoria is sad, Zeke is a good husband, band au, married, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyVolts/pseuds/PandyVolts
Summary: (Band AU) Pandoria is upset after she made a mistake during a performance, Zeke helps her feel better.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Smile brighter than the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing about this AU. I’ve got a few fics in the works involving this AU and I will obviously write more because I love.

The moonlight marked the new night living. Each hour going by, closer to another daylight, mimicking yesterdays. She gently lied against his chest, tear broken breaths. He told her not to worry over it. But the shame in her mind ensued. She tried to mask her upset over it before, but now that they were home, in a warm bed, she let herself cry.

“It’s not your fault…”

“What do you mean-not my fault!? Of course it’s my fault.”   
Pandoria was mostly covered by the blanket, besides half of her head. Zeke stroked her hair with his hand, trying to provide comfort for his distraught wife.

“Look, everyone makes mistakes sometimes.”

“It’s not just a small mistake!”  
She moved her head up to look at him with her eyes filled with tears.  
“I ruined the whole song! The media are gonna be over even a tiny mess up like that, y’know!”

“Only for what, a few days? Nobody cares that you messed up the solo.”  
She shook her head, but then placed her head back against his chest. 

“I couldn’t focus for the rest of the song..I ruined it, even after practising so much. I could do it. It was perfect. But then..”

He rested an arm around her, pulling her closer against him.  
“We can’t always perform perfectly, I make mistakes too, sometimes.”

“But in front of such a big crowd..” Her crying grew heavier.

“Hey..Pandy..”  
He gently lifted her head up to see her face.   
“I understand why you’re upset..and I’m here for you.”

She avoided eye contact, averting he gaze.  
“I’m acting so stupid..it’s so silly.”

“You're not. You aren’t acting stupid. And it’s not silly. It’s understandable why you would be upset over it. But I need you to know that you didn’t ruin anything.”

“Yeah, except the entire song.”  
Pandoria rested her head back against his chest, but now laying on her side, she traced the muscles on his chest with her finger, a few tears still continuing to fall from her eyes. 

“You messed up once near the end of the song, those last 45 seconds. Even if you weren’t at your best for the rest of it, it still sounded fine.” 

“Not as good as it was supposed to sound.” Her eyes glistened in the warm light of the lamp beside their bed.

“Everyone will forget about it soon.”  
Zeke continued to stroke her hair.

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” She mumbled.  
“The mistake doesn’t go away, it won’t be like it just never happened or anything.”

“But nobody will care, nobody's gonna hold something like that against you, and don’t act like that’s the only time we’ve ever made a mistake on stage. What about that time when I almost fell off the stage? That was a pretty big deal, but nobody cares.” He reminded her of one of his past mistakes.

The wind pushed leaves against the railing of the balcony, they crashed against the metal when a cold gust of wind struck.  
“I guess that’s true..”

A small smile formed on his face when she agreed.  
“I’m glad you think so.”

She lifted her head and turned it back to him, meeting his gaze.  
“I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to be so negative.” 

“You don’t need to apologize, you haven’t done anything wrong.”   
They smiled to eachother.

“Zeke..”  
They took a breath before closing the gap between themselves and connecting their lips. Pandoria cupped his cheek with her hand, as he still held his hand in her hair and the other around her, they never knew when a kiss would be their last. So they liked to make the most of their kisses. Treating it like the final kiss. They eventually separated, but kept in a close embrace.

“You know what..” 

“Huh?” Pandoria didn’t know what Zeke was thinking of, but he placed her beside him and then got up.

“What are you doing..ah!” Zeke scooped Pandoria up in his arms, carrying her.

“Again, what are you doing.”   
He ignored her and took her to the bedside table.

“You’ll probably need your glasses, err. I have no free hands, so.”  
Pandoria clumsily attempted to grab them, and succeeded after a few attempts. She put them on. Pandoria had no complaints in being carried by her husband, he did it quite often. But she did wonder what he was doing.

Carrying Pandoria, Zeke walked to the door that exited to the balcony.  
“Open please.”   
She sighed, but then did as he asked.

He walked outside, and then pulled her closer to him.   
“Why are we out here? It’s cold.”

“Trying to be romantic here.”

“Okay, continue.”

“Wait, now I forgot what I was going to say.”

“Dude, come on.”

“Oh, right.”  
He quickly remembered.  
“The stars really are beautiful. I proposed to you under the stars. So it’s expected that I would think so.”

“Yeah..I mean, it’s peaceful.”

Zeke lifted Pandoria down, onto the ground, he noticed her slightly annoyed expression.  
“Didn’t want me to put you down?”

“No, it’s just..”

“I’ll pick you up again, if you want.”  
He teased her.

“Whatever..”   
She crossed her arms, turning her head away, pretending to be more embarrassed than she actually was.

“Billions of stars.”   
Pandoria looked back to him when he spoke. He pulled her into his arms, holding her gently against him. She rested her head on him, while still looking at the sky.  
“Billions of beautiful stars, and your smile still shines brighter than all of them combined.”

He removed his eyes from the view, and looked down at Pandoria, she met his gaze in return. Pandoria loved her job, performing on stage with the person she loved, it was their dream for so long, and it became reality. But no matter how much she loved it, she loved nothing more than being in her husband's arms. It was the safest, and best place. 

“You mean the world to me, and I hate seeing you sad, so. Please, Pandoria. Don’t think badly about yourself, ‘cuz you’re amazing, and meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
The celestial fabric stirred as stars twinkled in the sky, stella reflecting in their eyes. 

“Thank you..”

“No thanks needed. Just telling the truth.”

They stayed in each other's embrace for a few minutes. Not saying a word. But words weren’t necessary, until eventually.  
“Tired..” 

“You wanna go back in?”  
He asked her, it was very late, and after such a big performance, she would naturally be exhausted.

“Not yet..kiss..”  
The half awake Pandoria mumbled.

“Your wish is my command.”  
He moved one of his arms from around her and tipped her chin up with his hand, they placed their lips together again. A spark of passion. 

They eventually pulled apart.   
“You want me to carry you back to bed?” 

She shook her head.  
“It’s okay..I can walk.”  
She said so, but leans against his chest, (or perhaps, fell into his chest.)

“You sure?”

“Carry me again..”  
A quiet laugh escaped his lips. He picked her up again, like she asked. Her eyelids were heavy and she struggled to keep them open, eventually she gave in to her tiredness and let herself start to drift to sleep in his arms, though she had a smile on her face, Zeke was overjoyed that she was feeling better. 

Now he needs to figure out how to shut the balcony door himself.


End file.
